


Dreams and Memories

by howitshouldbe



Series: Together [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, fredsythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howitshouldbe/pseuds/howitshouldbe
Summary: Short piece to follow up on Second Chances. This one takes place a little while after (a week maybe?). Fred hit a low and called on his sobriety buddy for help. This is the aftermath.





	Dreams and Memories

The sleepy town of Riverdale had seen its fair share of nightmares. Death and heartbreak, families torn apart, and children forced to grow up too fast. In the darkness, the people slept, dreaming of a long-lost better time. When Fred Andrews awoke, it took his mind a moment or two to register his surroundings. His alarm clock read 1am. His son was sleeping over at his girlfriend’s. His right arm was tingling with the telltale pins and needles of cut off circulation. FP Jones was lying in his arms.

That’s when he remembered the night they’d had. He was struggling. Getting rid of all his pills at once may not have been the best idea. Or maybe it was. But when the feelings came, the need for an escape, he had nowhere to turn.

He and FP had agreed to be the other’s sponsor. FP showed up at his door one morning at 3am, drunk and hurting. That day the two of them rekindled something he had pushed away long ago. Life took them both in different directions, but their shared struggles have thrust them back together. When he reached his low last night, he did the only thing he knew to do. He called FP.

“F,” Fred whispered in the dark. “You awake?”

“Mmm?” came a groggy voice from the man pressed against him.

As he rolled over, FP released Fred’s arm. The feeling came back slowly. He had to flex it several times just to get rid of the stinging.

“What are we doing?”

“Well I  _was_  sleeping,” FP said with a grin.

Fred sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. FP watched him in the dark for several minutes before he reached over and put a hand on his chest. Feeling Fred’s deep breaths, his chest rising and falling slowly, FP prepared himself for the conversation ahead.

“Whatcha thinking, Freddie?”

Silence was the only answer.

“Hey. Don’t shut down on me now,” FP demanded softly. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could see Fred’s face.

“I don’t wanna… read anything into this,” Fred said finally. “But I’m gettin’ too old for one-night stands.”

“Freddie Andrews getting old?” FP laughed. “Never gonna happen.”

An audible breath left Fred’s lungs as a small grin spread across his face.

“You’re not a one-night stand,” FP assured him. His eyes were focused and serious now. “You’ve always been more than that.”

Their eyes met for a moment and they were quiet, taking in the stillness of the night and remembering the past they shared. Before times were bad, they were really, really good.

“It isn’t going to be easy,” Fred whispered, reaching up and running his fingers through FP’s hair.

“What the hell is?” FP chuckled. He grabbed Fred’s hand and held it tightly. “I need something good in my life, Freddie. There’s so much…  _shit_  right now. I just need one good thing.”

Fred nodded. “Ghod so do I.”

“And we are pretty good. If I do say so myself,” FP said with a laugh.

Moving Fred’s arm out of the way, FP laid down again and snuggled into his side.

“I don’t know,” Fred said after a minute, tracing lines softly on FP’s arm with his finger. “I think we used to be better.”

“What?” FP protested.

Fred laughed. “I think we just may need to get… practiced up again.” A sly grin spread across his face.

“I think that can be arranged,” FP growled, slipping his hand under the blankets.

The sleepy town of Riverdale continued to dream that night, replacing their nightmares with distant memories. But in the Andrews’ house, memories were being remade.


End file.
